Kiss And Tell
by Randomer06
Summary: High School. Mer, Cristina, George and Izzie are best friends. Alex joins the group. How will this effect the group a decade down the line?


**Title: Kiss and Tell**_  
_Author: _**Nikki (Randomness0612/Randomer06)**_ **  
**Rating: _**R (14+) **_**  
**Pairings: _**Alex/Izzie (Lexzie) with other various couples involved.**_**  
**Premise: AU. Alex and Izzie are 16 and at high-school. **  
**Warning: _**AU!**_**  
**Author's Note: _**Enjoy! =D**__**  
**_Disclaimer: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual_.

* * *

**Here are the lyrics:**

'**Kiss and Tell' by Justin Bieber**

Now I can see it girl,  
You ain't gotta say nothing  
Your lips are callin me,  
Like they wanna do something,

I feel the chemistry,  
With everything we make,  
A little kiss is a definite possibility,  
Seen you a couple times,  
Had a couple conversations,  
Since you've been on my mind,  
Made a couple observations,

Like you're a fly chick,  
You could be my chick,  
Play by the rules and  
You could get what I get,

Just keep it quiet,  
Keep it on the hush  
(Yeah, yeah)  
And what we do keep it just between us,  
(Yeah, yeah)

I don't want to see tweet about JB,  
Cause the only people that you know,  
Is you and me so,

Baby, I know that you're cool  
With rockin with me,  
But I can't have you tellin everybody  
You got me all twisted with your lips  
Like this,

So tell me, tell me,  
Are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell,  
Tell me are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell  
Tell me are you gonna kiss me  
Then tell everybody,  
That you got me twisted  
With your lips girl,  
Are you gonna kiss and tell,

Its called a date short,  
No one has to do with it,  
Just you and me girl,  
Tell em' we're doin it,

Don't need that TMZ,  
All in our privacy,  
Use em' lips for kissin girl,  
If you wanna ride with me,

And if you wanna tell somebody,  
Then we can call the whole thing off,  
(No Problem)

You can go your way,  
And I'll go mine,  
But I rather spend a little time with you,  
Yeah,

Just keep it quiet,  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Keep it on the hush,  
And what we do,  
Keep it just between us,  
(Yeah, yeah)

I don't wanna see tweet about JB,  
Cause the only people that you know,  
Is you and me so,

Baby, I know that you're cool  
With rockin with me,  
But I can't have you tellin everybody  
You got me all twisted with your lips like this,

So tell me, tell me,  
Are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell,  
Tell me are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell  
Tell me are you gonna kiss me  
Then tell everybody,  
That you got me twisted with your lips,  
Girl are you gonna kiss and tell,

Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell,  
Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell,  
Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell,

Oh,  
Don't tell your homies,  
Don't tell you mama,  
Don't tell your girlfriend,  
That'll start some drama,

Stay off that facebook,  
I'll treat you real good,  
You keep this private,  
And you can get what I get,  
(Ohh)

Baby, I know that you're cool  
With rockin with me,  
But I can't have you tellin everybody,  
You got me all twisted with your lips like this,

So tell me, tell me,  
Are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell,  
Tell me are you gonna kiss, kiss and tell  
Tell me are you gonna kiss me,  
Then tell everybody,  
That you got me twisted  
With your lips girl,  
Are you gonna kiss and tell,

Whoa,  
Kiss and tell,  
Whoa, whoa

I'm not about that,  
If you're gonna kiss and tell  
Noo, no, no  
If you're gonna kiss and tell,  
If you're gonna kiss and tell,  
That's not me

* * *

_Meredith, George, Cristina, Alex and Izzie took their usual place in the school cafeteria. The group had been best friends for years. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie and George had all been in the same kindergarten class but due to Cristina's honest but brutal personality, no one except Meredith had wanted to be her friend. From this the two became best friends. _

_George met Izzie on their first day of Kindergarten after Cristina had made him cry by telling him that his drawing was rubbish, ripped it up and then walked away again towards Meredith who had just arrived. Izzie saw George crying and went over to comfort him, this being a major part of her personality. _

"_What's up?" Izzie asked the young boy crying._

"_That Cristina just ripped up my picture. She told me it was rubbish."_

_Izzie looked down at the picture and smiled. She personally thought the picture was really good._

"_I think it's really good. She's just jealous she can't draw as well as you" Izzie smiled at him._

"_Really?" he asked, shocked by Izzie being so nice to him_

"_Yes. I can help you draw another if you like"_

"_I'd like that a lot" George smiled at Izzie. Izzie grabbed a pen and the two began to draw a picture together. A strong bond had formed almost immediately and they too became best friends on their first day of kindergarten. _

_It hadn't been until their first day of first grade that the two pairs began to become one group. By this time there was a strong bond between the two in each pair. The factor that allowed them to become one was Izzie's personality. Izzie always wanted to make others feel better and saw an opportunity when she saw Meredith trembling in the cloakroom._

"_What's up?" Izzie asked Meredith, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder._

"_My mommy wants to move to Massachusetts. I don't want to go. I want to stay at this school where I have friends, well, one friend."_

"_I'm sure you have more than one friend. I'll be your friend if you like" Izzie gave Meredith a warm, friendly smile that invited her to accept her proposal._

"_Yeah, I'd like that."_

"_And I'm sure your mommy will change her mind. My mommy always tells me we're going to move and we never do."_

"_Thank you Isobel."_

"_Call me Izzie. That's what my friends call me. It's nice to be your friend Meredith."_

"_You can call me Mer, Izzie."_

"_Okay. I'll see you at break time, Mer." With that Izzie ran along to find George. Meredith entered the classroom with a smile on her face. Izzie had put that smile on her face and she was more than pleased to have made a friend like Izzie._

_It wasn't until second grade that Alex had started at the school. He had just moved from Iowa after his father had attacked his mother. He was now in foster care and had been forced to move schools. Alex didn't have any friends as he usually left the school before he had the chance to make any. This school had been different though. He had walked onto the playground and saw a group of children playing. The blonde girl seemed to stand out the most to him as the most approachable. He felt drawn to them, especially her, and slowly made his way over to them._

_Izzie noticed the young, brown haired boy walking towards them. She stopped their game for a second. She felt the need to do so. It was as if she felt a connection between her and this boy, maybe that she needed to help him and that she was the best person for the job, or that she was destined to be with him. She may have been young but even at 7 she knew that they were meant to be more than friends. _

"_What do you want?" Cristina asked abruptly._

"_Cristina!" Meredith scolded her._

"_Sorry about her. Is there something you need?" Izzie asked with her friendly, caring tone of voice._

"_Sorry. I'm new to this school. I saw you and your friends playing and was wondering if I could join in."_

"_Sure, why not?" Izzie smiled at him, placing an arm around his shoulder and guided him into their group. What the five did not know at this period of time was that they had become friends for life, and that's exactly what you needed in this life. What Alex and Izzie didn't know at this point is that they had the potential to be more than just friends in a decade or so, that's if they wanted to become more than friends._

Meredith and Cristina had always been the two girls out of the three which went for older guys, ended up getting drunk and having multiple one night stands. Izzie was glad that she had only had a few boyfriends at school. Denny, Hank and Damon. Although he relationships had lasted months Izzie never felt a real connection between them. There was always something missing from her life, or was it someone.

"I never thought I'd reach 17 and have only had one girlfriend, and that was because she had been dared to date me. I'm I really that bad?" George pleaded, dropping his head to the table.

"You're sweet, George. You'll find someone soon. She just has to find you first."

"Or he" Cristina mocked the fact that most people seemed to think George was gay.

"I'm not gay!"

"Whatever." She laughed at his response before turning her attention to Izzie. "What about you? You have dated anyone since a year, year and a half ago. You two are the odd ones out."

"No one seems right for me at the moment."

"No one you like?" Meredith asked out of curiosity. Meredith knew that Izzie had a thing for Alex. She could see it in the way she looked at him, at how she smiled when he was around, the way she pined after him when he wasn't there. Meredith had to make Izzie finally admit it and by playing the fool she was determined she would sooner or later get Izzie to spit it out.

"Nope. There's no one."

"There's got to be at least one person you like" Cristina added to back up Meredith's argument.

Izzie could see Alex talking to a brown haired, stick thin girl a couple of yards away with a tray in one hand. She knew any minute he'd be coming over to sit with them to eat his lunch. This happened every day. Alex broke the conversation with the girl and began to walk over to the table. On his way he winked at Izzie in his flirty manner that always caused Izzie to blush. He probably thought that he'd do it to flatter her, not thinking that she'd actually be interested in him that way. She was his friend.

"Hey" He greeted the group, hugging Izzie before he sat down.

"We're just asking Barbie here why she hasn't dated anyone in a while. She says it's because she's not interested in anyone. She's got to have an eye on someone here, right?"

"Yeah. You've got to like someone here." He whispered in her ear, then as he retreated he smirked at her. This caused Meredith and Cristina to laugh at Alex's behaviour. Alex's hot breath had left her ear tingling from the contact.

"You've got your eye on that special someone, haven't you Alex?"

"I always have my eye on that someone special" He winked at Meredith, causing Cristina to laugh once again and causing George to tense up.

"Have you thought about telling that special someone that you like her?" Cristina asked him

"I can't tell her that I like her. She'd just laugh"

"Okay then, tell her you love her" Meredith suggested as an alternative.

"I'll go tell her if Izzie comes with me to find her and to give me a prep talk before hand."

"Fine."

With that Alex and Izzie got up out of their seats and walked towards the exit of the cafeteria. Walking past the eraser room, Alex quickly pulled Izzie into it with him.

"I can't tell her. She'd probably just reject me."

"Just go talk to her!" Izzie demanded, shocking Alex with her sudden outburst of rage.

"I can't! I'm in love with her, but she's not in love with me..."

"She will be. You're amazing."

"Fine. I love you." Alex spoke sheepishly.

"Yeah, I love you too. Now go tell her!" Izzie ordered him, giving him a friendly hug.

"I just did."

"I don't get what you mean..."

"You're her, Iz. I love you. You're that special someone."

"I, I... I don't know what to say." Izzie paused a moment, gathering the thoughts that had been drifting in her mind for the past decade. "Okay, yes I do know what to say. I love you too, Alex. I think I always have, deep down."

"I've known it from day one. Yes, we were too young to understand what we were feeling but we both know deep down that the thing that drew us together was the chemistry. We were both attracted to each other. I love you Izzie Stevens, always have and always will.

"I have always loved you, Alex Karev, and I always will" she said as she looped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, both leaning forward allowing their lips to connect in the most heated, most passionate, most meaningful kiss they had ever had with anyone. Both know at this point that they were meant to be together, forever and always.

"I don't kiss and tell" Alex smirked at her.

"Neither do I" She winked at him in a playful manner.

"So it's agreed we don't tell the others or anyone for a couple of months, until we're really serious." He winked in a playful manner at Izzie.

"How about we don't tell them ever" Izzie laughed.

"Sounds good to me" Alex smiled, leaning in once more to resume his first and best kiss with Isobel Stevens.

* * *

FINITO! :) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
